Lonely Heart
by Trowa-san
Summary: Heero might find something to shed some light on his dark heart.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The point of this story is purely entertainment. I do not have the rights to anything on Gundam Wing. This story is NOT official. I am sorry if I offended anyone in this fic, I didn't mean to. 

  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
  
by Trowa-san   
  
6/9/00   
  


I awoke to find myself on the sand of a deserted beach. The sun was blazing on my frying Japanese skin. I stumbled up and looked around. Wing Zero was right beside me. _It is trashed_, I thought. I suddenly received an ice cold chill down my spine. "I can't remember what happened," I said. Looking into the lake, I saw my reflection. I had many cuts and bruises, and my dark brown hair was messy as usual. I realized that my Gundam could still fly, so I got in and flew away. I really had no clue where I was going, so I just flew wherever my emotions told me. They led me to a huge mansion with vines hanging all over it. _"Why did I fly here?"_ I asked myself. At that moment, I got a flashback. My head was spinning and I fell to the ground.

  


* * *

  


"I am heading towards my original coordinates. I am surrounded by 30 Taurus Suits." _I can take them_, I thought. I was in the nothingness of space, where battles begin. I estimated that about 20 of the Taurus suits were soulless mobile dolls. In a rage, I destroyed one suit after the next. I received minor damage. Right in front of me was the end of my mission. A huge Oz base with an estimated amount of 500 people on it. The strange thing was I hesitated. The next thing I knew, hundreds of people were looking out the windows at me. They had fear stricken all over there faces. "Wars are heartless, THEY ARE!" I yelled as I shot my buster rifle at the base and blew it up. I was caught in the blast. As my gundam was being pushed backwards, I smiled and said, "Mission Accomplished." The blast knocked me unconscious.

  


I awoke with bandages all over me. My vision was blurred. I saw someone in the next room, that had blond hair. "Relena?" I said. I focused my eyes as the person came into the room. "No, it's Quatre, Heero" the Arabian boy said. "What happened?" I asked. He replied, "I had the same mission as you did, but I arrived late, to find you unconscious in Wing Zero. I brought you to L4 colony, so you could rest." I felt very tired and collapsed back onto the pillow.

  


* * *

  


Getting up, I continued walking up the path towards this strange looking house. I still didn't have a clue where I was. Another memory hit me, and I fell against an oak tree. 

  


* * *

  


I was in the same room, but this time Trowa was in the room with me. There was a television on and we were both staring at it. "Relena?" She was on television. She began, "I Relena Peacecraft, of the Sank Kingdom, declare that I, once again, take the name, Chief Representative, but this time for the colonies. The colonies have once again been oppressed by soulless mobile dolls. Let's regain peace, and get rid of this foul machinery. Let's build a future where the people can live happily and in peace. The time for peace is now!" _"Well,"_ Trowa shrugged. "What are you going to do?" "Do? What do you mean?" "Do you think she is a threat?" Trowa asked. I replied, "We'll just have to wait and see." He nodded and left the room. I really was worried. I thought that Relena was over her head. I knew people were not going to agree with her, and that she was in danger of getting assassinated. I snuck out of the house, and got into the carrier that held 

Wing Zero, and left for the colony Relena was on. _What am I doing_, I thought, _am I going to the colony to protect her?_ I arrived at the colony, and already there were 100 mobile suits attacking the colony. I knew I had to stop this. "I am right to protect her, I AM!" I shot down 5 Taurus suits. "Mission Accepted." After I destroyed about half of the mobile suits, Wing Zero was hurt pretty badly. I knew there was no way I could accomplish this mission. But then I realized what my mission was. It wasn't to destroy all the mobile suits, it was to protect Relena. I had to react on my emotions. I put through a transmission to Relena's room. "Relena." "Heero?" she said, stunned. "You must get out of here," I said. "I can't hold them back much longer...Ah!" I was struck. "Hurry." "Right!" she said. "I will go to my hideaway in the country; I'll be safe there." We ended the transmission, and a couple minutes later, I saw her shuttle take off towards the Earth. I protected it as it flew, and we both almost made it to the Earth, when the last mobile suit shot at Relena's shuttle. "RELENA!" I screamed. I jumped in front of the shuttle and shot the mobile suit. "HEERO!" the blond North European girl cried. Wing Zero already had extreme damage, and that last blast hurt it really badly. I was knocked unconscious again.

  


* * *

  


"So that is what happened," I said. So this must be Relena's... I unexpectedly realized that I wasn't near the tree where I collapsed, and that I was in a bed. Relena was right beside me smiling, "Heero," she said. I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

  


* * *

  


That night I had a dream. Relena was being attacked by wing zero. She let out a blood-chilling scream. "Heero!" she cried. I couldn't do anything. The gundam fired at her, and she was struck...

  


* * *

  


I sat up in a cold sweat. My heart was racing. I got out of bed and left the room. Relena was arguing with someone on the phone. _I better not disturb her_, I thought. I left the mansion, but before I left the path leading to the road, I looked up at her window, and said "Goodbye". Relena looked up. "Heero!?!" she said. "Heero, wait!" she said. I still don't know why, but I stopped and turned around. She just stood there looking at me for a few moments and said, "Goodbye". "Hmmm," I said, as I walked down the path and left.

  
  


* * *

NOTE: Thanks to my great friend ChibiQuatre, for giving me the confidence to write this fic. This is my first fic, so please be nice!

  
Email: Gafniman@aol.com 

[HOME][1] [BACK TO FANFICS][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime6/fanfics.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

# Part II of Lonely Heart

  
  
by Trowa-san   
  
6/9/00   
  
Disclaimer: The point of this story is purely entertainment. I do not have the rights to anything on Gundam Wing. This story is NOT official. I am sorry if I offended anyone in this fic, I didn't mean to.   
  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  
  


I couldn't stop thinking about her. I am worried about what could happen next. She was putting her nose in uncharted territory, and I am sure many people didn't like it. I am in an Oz carrier that I stole, that carried my Gundam, and I am headed for outer space. I unexpectedly received another mission; to destroy a factory making a new type of mobile doll...Capricorns. "Mission Accepted." I knew that they are a definite threat. However, I am almost out of fuel, so I have to stop at the nearest colony, L2. I knew that this is the colony that Duo went to, but I have no choice, I need fuel desperately. I can only hope that I don't run into that American. I am not in the mood for his constant happiness. I went to a place where Duo told me numerous times about to fuel up and make repairs. I haven't heard of Duo in a long time, so I don't think that he had any missions that he would need repairs from. It must be safe for now, at least I hoped. I arrived there and no sign of Duo. YES!, I thought. I was just about to get into my truck and drive away, until I was caught! The chestnut-brown haired boy was standing in the doorway. "Duo!" "So going to come and not say hi, huh Heero?!?" he shouted and grinned. "Hmmmm," I said. He leaned his back against the door, and asked what I have been up to. "Hmmmm," I repeated, I was sooo not in the mood. He answered, "Ya know, you could be a little bit nicer to me. I _have_ saved your butt a couple of times, Heero." I sighed and said, "_Fine_, I have not been _up_ to anything." Surprised, he said, "WOW! You actually answered me in more than one word!" "Hmmm," I said again, regretting my last sentence. "_Fine_, be that way. I just wanted you to know that I am going to destroy that factory making those Capricorns" –_I looked at him in surprise_–"just in case _you_ had that mission too. I left. He didn't know it, but I did hear is that sentence which was: "I can never understand that guy."

  


With my Gundam fully repaired and fueled, I was ready to carry out my mission. I had a rather enjoyable flight off the colony, until I received a transmission from earth. It was Relena speaking to Earth and space. "I am making this announcement to preserve peace." _What peace_, I thought. "The Oz organization is currently producing a new kind of mobile suit." _How did she know that!!!_ "This is a direct threat and a step backward to are progress towards peace. Let's end this period of bloodshed, and get rid of pointless machines that disrupt the lives people from Earth and space." The attention was definitely going to get heavy on this Oz factory. If I am going to carry out my mission, I have to do it now. I was close enough towards the factory, and I got into Wing Zero. I left the shuttle and flew towards it. Suddenly, a huge shape appears on my radar. There is a huge object behind me. I look back, and I see a mobile suit that is none other than the death scythe. "DUO!" "That's right! The god of death is here to help ya!" Our two Gundams flew into the factory and started destroying it. He spun his scythe and sliced up the new mobile suits. I thought it was a pretty cool move, but I didn't say anything. With my last shot of the buster rifle I said, "Mission complete!" I flew out, hearing Duo say, "Geez, goodbye to you too." 

  


I went back to my colony, L1, and went to a hotel. I noticed I had a cut from my recent battle, but I was too tired to do anything about it. I jumped in bed and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night by a knock on the door. _Who could it be, no one knows I'm here?_, I thought. I pulled out a gun and slowly snuck up to the door. I opened the door a crack and said, "Who is it?" Who ever it was, the person pushed the door open. I held up the gun, and to my surprise, it was Relena! "Relena?!?" She had many cuts and bruises, her heart was racing, and she was breathing fast. "It took me forever to find you," she said. "What happened?" I asked. "People have been after me since...I made... that speech." She fainted and fell into my arms. I put her into my bed, and cleaned and bandaged up her wounds. I smiled down at her, and fell asleep in a chair. 

  


I woke up before Relena and made breakfast. She woke with the aroma of food. "I missed you so much," she said. It took some courage but I finally smiled and said, "me too."

  
  


* * *

  
  


NOTE: Thanks ChibiQuatre! This would not be possible without your help!!! This is my second fic, so please be nice!

  
  


Email: Gafniman@aol.com

  
[My Website][1]   
  


[HOME][1] [BACK TO FANFICS][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime6/fanfics.html



	3. Default Chapter Title

# Part 3 of Lonely Heart

  
by Trowa-san   
6/11/00   
  


Disclaimer: The point of this story is purely entertainment. I do not have the rights to anything on Gundam Wing. This story is NOT official. I am sorry if I offended anyone in this fic, I didn't mean to. 

  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  
  


Over breakfast, we pondered over what Relena should do now. "You can either hide or fight, those are your only options," I said. She agreed. "Heero." "What?" "I want to ask you something." "Just say it," I said. "I want you to be my royal bodyguard." "Hmmm?" "Yes, will you?" she asked with wide eyes. "Uh–" 

  


The door burst opened. Three masked men flew through the doorway. I jumped on the first and knocked him unconscious, and then I grabbed onto a near by broom. I spun the broom and, to their surprise, threw it upwards. With them looking up at the broom, I kicked them both in the stomach. They fell to the ground.

  


"Oh thank you Heero," said Relena with gratitude, "But what am I going to do?" "Alright," I said, "I will be your guard." Relena just stood there smiling. I could tell that she really was worried, and me being there comforted her. What was I to do? Leave her alone by herself, with assassins just behind her? "Let's go." "Where are we going?" "I don't know, but we can't stay here. There may be more on the way." 

  


When I passed the exit of the hotel with Relena, I saw someone unexpectedly. "Quatre?" I said in surprise. "_Well,_ Heero. You are looking much better," said the blond boy. I found out what was happening to Relena, and knew that you must be near by." He smirked at that comment. "I don't see how." I said. "Anyway, I thought you could use some help. I have a shuttle nearby, so we can leave when you are ready." Though I didn't show it, I was really thankful that the Arabian showed up. I had no idea how Relena and I were to get transportation. Quatre piloted the craft, and Relena and I sat in the two seats behind him. Relena put her hand on my lap. I shrugged, for this gesture was unknown to me. I could tell she was exhausted so I told her to get some sleep. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep before I could say anything. Quatre looked at the rearview mirror. He saw us both asleep, with Relena laying her head on my chest and my arm around her. Quatre sighed, smiled, and said "So finally _someone_ has reached his heart." 

  


Quatre thought the safest place was L5 colony. He knew that this was the colony that Wufei went to, but he thought that the 'Solitary Dragon' was too good a warrior to be seen by us. If we were to meet with him, he would have to come to us. Anyway, we landed, and Quatre had to wake Relena and me up. First he nudged me. He smiled as I said "Go away!", still in a deep sleep, and grasped Relena tighter. He nudged me again, harder this time, and I woke up. I was embarrassed that I still had my arm around Relena and that _Quatre_ had seen it. I tried to get Relena off but she looked so peaceful. I shouted, "Relena, time to go!" She opened her eyes and stretched. "_Okay_" she said.

  


It was dark by the time we arrived at the colony. We walked around this 'imitation world' for a bit and tried to think of a safe place to sleep. We couldn't go to a hotel, it wasn't safe. The three of us were very tired, especially Quatre, because he did not sleep on the shuttle. The streets were empty, until we saw someone lurking in the shadows. Relena grabbed on to me tightly. "COME OUT OF THERE!" I shouted while pointing a gun. The person approached the light. It was Wufei. "What brings you to this colony?" he said. "This was the safest place we could go," Quatre replied. "Well I suppose you want someplace to stay for the night?" "Yes!" we all answered in unison. He began walking down the path, so we followed. We came upon a strange Chinese building. "You can all sleep here, but you must clean up after yourself." We all looked inside. "Of course, thank you." said Quatre turning took look where Wufei had been, though Wufei had left. _I guess that Chinese boy is not one to accept gratitude,_ I thought. It looked like we were safe for the moment. We all quickly went in bed and fell asleep. 

  


We all had a comfortable night's sleep. When we woke, we all got out of bed, cleaned up, and left. We walked around again, trying to think of what to do. However, I sensed something bad brewing in the air. As strolling down a rather empty street, I felt that someone was watching us three. I looked up, and I saw a figure with a gun, at the top of the clock tower ahead. The gun was aimed at Relena up ahead of me. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, "RELENA!" I ran and jumped in front of her, and got shot. It caused a lot of commotion. "HEERO! NO! Why did you save me? Your life is more important than mine." There was no reply. My eyes were closed, and my pulse was fading. "I love you, Heero." she said sadly. Suddenly my pulse was gaining strength. I gasped for air. I replied, "I saved you because you are more amazing than I could ever be." She smiled. "I love you too." She held me strongly, and kissed my forehead. "Don't leave me." Quatre came with help. A truck came, and took him to the hospital. Heero turned out to be fine.

  


* * *

  


NOTE: All my thanks to ChibiQuatre. This definitely could not be possible with you and your support. This is my third fic so please be nice. Please excuse the grammar errors. I did check over it many times, however, my friend, ChibiQuatre, did not have time to proofread it.

  
  


* * *

[HOME][1] [BACK TO FANFICS][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime6/fanfics.html



End file.
